<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【仁丸】过尽千帆 by xixilim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343164">【仁丸】过尽千帆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim'>xixilim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>3B／ニオブン</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【仁丸】过尽千帆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*靠爱发电，ooc预警<br/>*演员仁王 x 经纪人丸井<br/>*超——级俗套的破镜重圆梗（可我好喜<br/>*我cp全世界最配。</p>
<p>1.<br/>“哇——丸井前辈这个好可爱！怎么之前没见你带过！”<br/>丸井从行程表上移开视线，看向切原赤也，对方正一脸新奇的研究丸井手袋上挂着的玩偶。<br/>一个和丸井文太本人基本一样的玩偶——鲜红的头发，脑袋上甚至还顶着一块草莓蛋糕。<br/>丸井撇过头暗骂了一句，伸手有些粗暴地把包塞到身后，拿着行程表的手动作利落地敲了一下切原的脑袋：“一会儿就发布会了专辑介绍背好了吗？和伴舞沟通好了吗？舞台走位记清楚了吗？你要是这么闲不如现在把背好的词给我串一遍？”<br/>切原连忙举起双手一副投降的样子：“对不起我错了我错了还不行吗，昨晚凌晨才降落今天一大早又来发布会真的好困……我睡一下，就一下。”<br/>“说得好像只有你自己在赶行程……这里还有一个人也是凌晨才睡下但是6点不到就起来帮你联系行程了好嘛！”<br/>嘴上虽这么说，但丸井还是从包里摸出了眼罩递给切原：“一会儿到场地了叫你。”说完还不忘回头对刚大学毕业的实习助理嘱咐：“记得把手机调震动，别吵着赤也休息。”<br/>小助理忙不迭的掏出手机调整，刚想问问丸井需不需要和场地负责人再确认一下注意事项，一抬头看到丸井正对着窗外出神，想了想还是闭了嘴。</p>
<p>丸井被大清晨的太阳恍的有些烦躁，眯了眯眼拿出身后的包挡住车窗，一侧脑袋就看到包上的小玩偶正张牙舞爪的对着他笑。<br/>要不是早上走得太匆忙，随便从衣柜拎了一个包就往外跑，现在也不至于这么心烦意乱，他想。</p>
<p>包是某个大牌几年前的当季新款，现在早就不流行这种有些浮夸的款式。至于送玩偶的人嘛——自然也是过去式了。<br/>丸井轻轻的捏了捏小玩偶的肚子，想了想还是把它拆下来放进了包里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.<br/>柳生比吕士正和摄影师沟通接下来的拍摄时，仁王雅治已经化好妆出来了。饶是和仁王合作了已经整整三年，看到化着精致妆容信步走来的自家艺人时，柳生还是忍不住感叹了一下造物主的不公。仁王的面部条件太过优秀，以至于出道后很久都不得不顶着流量的名号拍制作不算精良的偶像剧。人气是有了，但始终接不到班底优秀的大荧幕剧本。柳生接手仁王时就决定要帮他转型，两人花了整整半年的时间终于敲定了一部文艺片的男配，这其中的艰辛自是不必说。好在仁王演戏极有天赋，有了立体、复杂的角色加持之后光芒甚至一度盖过了男主演。那一年虽说没有拿到什么奖，但仁王手上终于开始陆续接到更为成熟的剧本。而自从去年在海外拿下重要奖项之后，仁王终于算是转型完全，成功跻身一线男演员。<br/>柳生记得他们在海外领完奖那天晚上，工作室一起去了酒吧庆功。除了柳生和仁王自己还稍微控制得住情绪外，工作室其他人都显得格外激动，柳生的助理到后来甚至开始抱着他的胳膊哭。一个艺人的成功是背后整个工作室没日没夜拼命的结果，为了这一天他们已经等了太久。<br/>好在仁王还算是争气。<br/>那之后的事柳生自己也记得模糊，印象中唯二还算清醒的他和仁王费了些力气把大家送回了酒店。夜已经很深，仁王站在酒店门口的喷泉旁醒酒，柳生怕他一个人出事，陪着他站了一会儿。<br/>仁王摸出手机，半天没动静。柳生瞥了一眼，界面停留在一个号码。两人静默了十来分钟，仁王终于摁下了通话。<br/>“喂，我拿奖了。”<br/>对面说了什么柳生自然是不知道。<br/>“嗯。谢谢” <br/>说完就挂了电话。柳生询问的看了看仁王，后者正对着已经暗下去的屏幕笑的温柔又怀念。柳生当即就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，认识这么久，他发誓即使是在演戏时都没见过仁王这种表情。<br/>“朋友？” 柳生忍不住问了一句。<br/>仁王没看他，嘴角的弧度更明显了些，柳生听见他轻笑了一声：“一个……很想念的人。”<br/>柳生没有再问下去——这已经超出经纪人的管辖范围了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到仁王走过来锤了一下柳生的肩膀，他才从记忆里回过神来。调整了一下思绪，柳生跟仁王交代了一下拍摄主题和情绪要求，剩下的让他自由发挥。<br/>“《红尚》的单封，你给我慎重一点。” 虽然很放心仁王的镜头表现力，但柳生还是忍不住叮嘱了一句。<br/>“知道了这位保姆，丢不了你的饭碗。”<br/>清楚和仁王斗嘴不会有什么好下场，柳生十分理智的闭嘴转身走到了摄影师背后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.<br/>终于结束了发布会的切原赤也在车里累的快要去世，一上午睡眠不足加上又唱又跳耗光了他最后一点精力。不过身为当红歌手的自觉还是让他强打着精神和车外的粉丝挥手告别，一边让粉丝注意安全回家一边在伸到他面前专辑上签名。好一会儿后车终于开上了大道，丸井适时地递上了打开的保温杯。<br/>“下午有《红尚》的专访和拍摄，结束之后给你放两天假，在家好好休息一下。”丸井边看着行程表边忙不迭在电脑上编辑工作室微博。<br/>听说有假期，切原眼睛都亮了起来：“真的吗！整整两天？”<br/>丸井快速瞥了一眼不太安分的切原：“这两天是让你在家休息，不是熬夜打游戏。顺便一提，你房子里的游戏机我已经提前去拿走了。等你下次放超过五天的假再还你。”<br/>“丸井前辈——！”来不及因为计划被揭穿而窘迫，切原更加关心被“绑架”的游戏机，“我保证不熬夜玩游戏！能不能先把游戏机还我……”<br/>“不能。”<br/>切原有些丧气的低下了头，开始快速的思考从网上当场订购游戏机的plan B。<br/>“这两天我会让坂田君搬到你家去住，顺便照顾你的一日三餐。你每天做了什么他都会向我汇报，所以不要动不该动的脑筋。”丸井的声音悠悠的从一侧传来。<br/>切原绝望的往后望了一眼，新晋实习助理坂田君正攥着拳头向丸井保证一定圆满完成老板的任务。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>切原悲凉的心情一直持续到《红尚》的摄影棚。<br/>《红尚》是老牌的高端时尚娱乐杂志，受邀拍摄的艺人都是实力人气兼备的明星。切原出道刚刚两年，丸井一路带着他从不知名的小透明到如今的一线唱跳歌手，虽说运气确实不错，但作为经纪人的丸井不可谓不重要。丸井当时也是看中了切原的潜力才决定好好带他，切原心里十分感激也十分庆幸。<br/>幸亏自己是个歌手，要是演员就遇不到丸井前辈了。<br/>圈子里都知道丸井文太三年前就放话再不带演员。<br/>这次的拍摄是《红尚》主动邀请的，借着切原发新专辑给杂志造一波热度。所以切原一行人走进来的时候早早就有接待的工作人员在等待。<br/>化妆师领着切原去了化妆间，工作人员便和丸井沟通拍摄流程。<br/>“封面还有大概半小时就能拍摄完成，之后就安排切原君的拍摄，一共两个主题，衣服已经放到化妆间了。采访就放在第一个主题拍摄完成之后，您看行不行？”<br/>“可以，不过你们今天这封面拍的可真够久啊，整整一个上午了都。”丸井一边低头翻看杂志提供的衣服照片一边说。<br/>“让您等我们也很不好意思，”工作人员十分抱歉的笑了笑，“但今天是好不容易请到仁王雅治さん来拍封面，主编说了一定要多给他几个版面，所以拖得时间长了些。”<br/>丸井的动作瞬间停了下来。<br/>“丸井さん……？”<br/>“你说谁在拍摄？”<br/>工作人员被丸井突然的提声吓了一跳，但还是老老实实的回答：“……仁王雅治さん。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>切原化好妆出来后转了一圈没找到丸井。化妆师给他弄了个十分好看的特效装，眼尾用眼线笔勾了个极具个人色彩的恶魔翅膀，切原忍不住要在丸井面前嘚瑟一下，却没找到人，最后好容易在一旁看到了实习助理坂田。<br/>“丸井前辈呢？”<br/>坂田有些紧张的看了看切原：“他说他去买给场地工作人员的饮料和点心了……”<br/>“啊——？这些事他不是从来都指使你去做吗？”<br/>“对啊，”坂田显得十分不安，“但丸井さん说什么也不让我去，让我在这等着带你去拍摄，自己就走了。”<br/>切原“唔”了一声，也没再多问，看了看坂田手里抱着的一大堆衣物，把丸井的拎出来抱到自己怀里：“算了，咱们去棚那边吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仁王雅治正和摄影师一起选刚才的照片，远远的听到边上有些骚动，棚里的女孩子们好像正对着走来的人窃窃私语。仁王转过头只看了一眼便愣住了。<br/>切原赤也啊。<br/>文太带的那个小恶魔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>切原走近才看到仁王雅治，愣怔的眨了眨眼后快速的跑了过来，对着仁王恭敬的鞠了鞠躬：“仁王前辈您好！我我我我——我特别喜欢你的戏！”<br/>切原赤也是仁王雅治的粉丝。这事连丸井都不知道。<br/>也不怪切原，他活动的地方从来和仁王这种演员沾不上边，想社交号互关都没个正经的途径。切原的爱好不算多，除了打游戏就是看电影，仁王雅治是他最欣赏的那一类演员。<br/>仁王上下打量了一番切原，目光在切原怀里抱着的手袋上多停留了几秒，随后大大方方的伸出了手：“你好，恭喜你拿了今年的金曲奖。”<br/>“谢谢仁王前辈！！” 切原激动的握住仁王的手，眼泪都快要掉下来，“想不到仁王前辈还——还关注我啊。”<br/>仁王笑着的嘴角凝滞了一秒，随后不置可否的点了点头：“继续加油。”<br/>——天知道他关注的大概只有另一个人。<br/>“你经纪人呢？”仁王不经意问了一句。<br/>“丸井前辈去买东西了，应该马上就……”切原踮着脚往门外望去，正好看到丸井抱着装着奶茶的大箱子进来，“啊丸井前辈我来帮你！”说着就一阵风似的冲了过去。<br/>丸井刚侧过头，就看到正慌忙跑来的切原……还有他身后笑地狡黠的仁王雅治。<br/>——还是没能躲掉。丸井在心里叹了口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>装模作样的交代了坂田半天，事无巨细到哪杯茶给化妆师哪个点心给摄影师的地步，眼看着实在是没有借口了，丸井才迈着极不情愿的步伐被切原拉到了仁王面前。<br/>“丸井前辈！这是我最喜欢的演员仁王雅治前辈！今天真的好开心！”<br/>丸井瞪着切原看了半天，试图传达“你之前怎么没跟我讲过”的意思，但被沉浸在喜悦里的切原忽视的一干二净。<br/>“文太，好久不见。”<br/>丸井低着头“嗯”了一句，还没想好怎么回复就被切原抢过了话：“啊？丸井前辈你们认识啊？你怎么之前没跟我讲过？”<br/>正想着怎么搪塞切原，不想一旁的仁王接过了话：“切原君先去拍摄吧，让摄影师久等了可不好。”<br/>“哦对对对，”切原赶忙把怀里的衣服往丸井手里堆，“那丸井前辈我先去了，”一边说还一边回头望着仁王，“前辈一会儿有时间跟我合影吧！”<br/>仁王笑着点了点头，看着切原已经走远了，望向边上没说话的丸井：“去那边谈谈？”<br/>没等丸井接话，自顾自拿走了丸井抱着的衣服走向了自己的化妆间。<br/>丸井使劲闭了闭眼，往切原那边看了一眼，跟着走去了仁王的化妆间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.<br/>丸井关上门回过身，看见仁王正拿着那个“文太小玩偶”出神。面上一红，上前两步把玩偶抢过来塞进包里，有些愤愤的说：“麻烦您不要随便翻别人的东西。”<br/>仁王也没生气，反而笑了出来：“我很高兴，你还留着。”<br/>丸井有点窘迫，顿了顿把包往沙发上一扔：“早知道你在这里我就跟赤也晚点来了。”<br/>“你居然叫他赤也？”<br/>丸井疑惑的看了眼仁王：“有问题？”<br/>“你跟他关系很好？”<br/>“那当然，我把他当我亲弟弟。”<br/>仁王松了口气：“哦，那就好。”<br/>“你把我叫进来就为了说这？”<br/>“当然不是，”仁王走到丸井坐着的沙发前面蹲下，刻意往丸井的方向探了探，“三年了，你想不想我？”<br/>“不想。”<br/>“为什么躲着不见我？”<br/>“没躲。”<br/>“我刚上映的电影，你看了没？”<br/>“不看。”<br/>“唉，” 似乎是对这种气氛尴尬的对话有些疲倦，仁王低下头叹了口气，“文太，我很想你。”<br/>丸井这才转过头认真的看了看仁王。<br/>三年时间，其实见他的时候也有，毕竟屏幕上杂志上到处都是这个人。他的棱角更分明了些，眼神更沉稳了些，仁王的身上多了许多丸井不曾见过的气质。<br/>直到仁王眼中闪烁着明显的笑意时，丸井才意识到他们已经对视了太久，他有些懊恼的移开了视线，随手从包里拿出了一杯奶茶喝。<br/>仁王扯了扯嘴角：“怎么没我的？”<br/>丸井瞪了仁王一眼：“你一个艺人有什么资格喝奶茶。”<br/>“你原来不是总让我多吃点吗？”<br/>丸井这次连瞪都懒得瞪了。<br/>——你也知道是“原来”啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5. <br/>故事的开始往往显得仓促而单调。彼时丸井还是一个小小的经纪人实习助理，说得好听叫助理，其实就是保姆。经纪人主要负责联系艺人的行程、争取艺人的出镜率，助理就见缝插针的在各个方面查漏补缺。大到陪同艺人跑行程，小到照顾艺人的饮食起居，啥都做。那时候仁王不过是个刚出道的小演员，没资格拥有单独经纪人，和公司的几个艺人一起被分配在同一个经纪人手下。僧多粥少自然有顾不上的时候，经纪人主要的时间都给了更红的那一两个艺人，轮到仁王就只能靠初出茅庐的丸井带着。<br/>幸好两人年纪差不多，不多时就成了好朋友。仁王家境其实不错，当艺人纯属自己觉得有兴趣，跟着丸井也没觉得有意见。倒是丸井，对这个自己名义上带的第一个艺人抱有极大的期待和热忱。除了不能替仁王演戏，甚至连吃饭都恨不得帮他吃。一有时间就去仁王家里帮忙打扫，规整仁王扔的乱七八糟的衣服，顺便给他做点甜点。<br/>仁王哭笑不得:“我可是艺人，你怎么老给我吃这些热量大的。”<br/>丸井一本正经的看着他：“你太瘦了，这样下去身体就熬坏了。再说你自己不是很注意热量吗，需要我偶尔来给你的胃调剂一下。”<br/>仁王心想，您这调剂的频率可不算是“偶尔”。<br/>不过还是在小助理满怀期待的目光中吃了下去。毕竟小助理做的甜点——真的超级好吃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>丸井那时候主要负责仁王一个艺人，活不算多，所以事无巨细照顾的妥妥帖帖。每天给仁王送早餐，开车送他去试镜，再带他去上表演课，晚上再给他把饭做好，活脱脱一个全能保姆。仁王有时候忍不住调侃他：<br/>“诶，你这样跟我女朋友似的。”<br/>丸井那时候不经逗，脸红的快要烧着：“我明明比你女朋友还要细心！”<br/>说完还义正言辞的补充：“你这个时候不能谈恋爱啊你可是刚出道的艺人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来丸井想想都觉得惭愧，说着不让谈恋爱的人是他，结果跟仁王谈恋爱的还是他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仁王一直有些不温不火的戏演着，不是那种被女主当备胎的炮灰角色就是没什么出场率的路人角色。丸井看在眼里急在心里，除了耳提面命的跟仁王唠叨要他和各个导演搞好关系，平常没事就去经纪人那边问问有没适合仁王的本子。<br/>时间长了，还真给他问到一个。<br/>经纪人说是一个大IP的网剧，里面有一个男二的角色可以争取一下。丸井忙不迭要来了剧本，在家点着灯研究了一整晚，玄幻题材的偶像剧，男二是个痴情又专一的吸血鬼，后期还要黑化成为大boss.<br/>太适合仁王了。丸井想着，仁王长得好，皮肤又白，虽然是个偶像剧的角色，但是黑化之后还是相当有层次的，而且男女主演都是流量不少的当红小花小鲜肉。可以说这个男二只要正常发挥，就不缺话题度。<br/>第二天丸井兴奋的跟仁王汇报了一番，不成想却被泼了冷水。仁王有些无奈的看着他笑：“这个角色当然好，但是你觉得会没有人争取吗，多得是比我红的人排着队演呢，劝你还是不要抱太大希望。”<br/>丸井一听就有些生气：“你才出道多久就说这种丧气的话，谁不是从不红到红，总有一天你会比他们都红！”<br/>说完转身就走了。仁王甚至都没来得及接话，门就关上了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那一整天仁王都没再收到丸井的消息，半夜四点的时候，却被一个电话惊醒了。<br/>许久没有联系的经纪人在电话里跟他说，角色拿到了。顺便，丸井进医院了。<br/>仁王穿着睡衣冲到医院的时候，丸井正躺在医院里打点滴。医生说是一次性喝酒喝太多，导致了急性胃穿孔，送到医院的时候都已经休克了。</p>
<p>仁王看着丸井面色苍白的躺在那里，脑子里不停回想着经纪人告诉他的事情：“我告诉他今晚导演组有个聚餐，他求我带他过去。其实人家早就内定好男二的演员了，也不知道哪个不要脸的跟他说只要他把他们点的酒都喝完，就把角色给你。”<br/>“我从来没见过那么不要命的喝法，后来看他身体状况实在不好，导演组那边怕出事，要他别喝了。他最后还硬撑着让导演承诺必须把角色给你，当时我们就把合同给签了。”<br/>“仁王君，他可是把命都豁出去了。”<br/>……<br/>仁王轻轻把丸井的手包裹在怀里，轻轻的说：“哪有猪喝那么多酒啊……笨蛋。”</p>
<p>第二天一早丸井醒来的时候，仁王还保持着抱着他手的姿势趴在那里。丸井有气无力的扯了扯嘴角，即使是一晚上没怎么休息，仁王的侧面看上去还是精致又干净。<br/>他天生就是做演员的料。<br/>丸井想悄悄把自己的手抽出来，不料仁王立刻就醒了过来。手忙假乱的给丸井喂了一杯水后，仁王才有些忐忑的又坐了下来。丸井倒是一点也不觉得疼痛，对着仁王笑的开心：<br/>“仁王，角色拿到了。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你一定要好好演。”<br/>“好。”<br/>“你会红。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你会拿奖的。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“你会是最优秀的演员。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>丸井笑的越发灿烂：“你都答应我啦。”<br/>仁王再也没忍住，低头吻了吻丸井的额角：“我都答应你了。”<br/>6.<br/>故事的结束其实也显得凌乱而苍白。仁王慢慢红起来之后，公司也肯定了丸井的能力，给他分配了两个实习助理，同时也给他安排了新的艺人。丸井私心还是照顾仁王最多，毕竟除了自己第一个艺人之外仁王还兼任了自己的男朋友。但公司的安排也不能全然不顾，综艺的热潮慢慢来袭，丸井想着怎么也得给自己手下的艺人争取一些好的行程。<br/>好的综艺基本都是比嘉娱乐制作的，丸井和比嘉争取了几次合作，双方都非常满意。一来二去丸井就和比嘉的负责人木手永四郎有了些交情，两人都属于幕后人物，爱好也十分接近，彼此都有些惺惺相惜的意思。<br/>仁王第四次看到木手送丸井回家后，终于冷了脸。<br/>“舍得回来了？”<br/>丸井有些莫名的看了一眼仁王：“怎么了？”<br/>“怎么又是木手送你回来的？”<br/>“我去开完会正好赶上奇天烈下班啊，他就顺路把我送回来了。”<br/>“哼，”仁王冷笑了一声，“顺路？那你们怎么没顺路到酒店去。”<br/>丸井皱了皱眉，面色也不好看了起来：“仁王你什么意思？”<br/>“哦，叫他就是奇天烈，到我这里就一板一眼的？”<br/>“仁王你别无理取闹了，我有点累。”<br/>“你累什么？是给我当经纪人太累了？……还是跟我在一起太累了？”<br/>丸井不可置信的望了过去：“你到底想说什么，你是不是今天在片场不高兴了？”<br/>仁王突然就沉默了下来。那股莫名的怒火在胸腔里转了好几圈最后还是偃旗息鼓，做艺人久了他有些分不清真假，他无比想确认眼前这个人是真的，他的感情是真的，他的在乎是真的，他的一切都是真的。<br/>“文太，你为什么老是看着别人……”<br/>丸井盯着他半晌，走过去慢慢把他拥在怀里：“那你为什么总是不相信我呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仁王记得那天晚上他们做了很久。他发狠的一遍又一遍的折腾丸井，到最后丸井只能抬着胳膊遮住眼睛无声的喘息。<br/>他把丸井的手臂摁在床上，眼睛发红，一遍动一遍不停的跟他说：“你看着我……你看着我……”<br/>他记得丸井最后好像哭了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天醒来的时候，房子里只剩下了仁王一个人。他有些恍惚的站起身，桌上还有温热的早餐，昨晚弄得凌乱的客厅此刻一尘不染。<br/>他有些慌张的给丸井打电话，电话响了几声无人接听，再打过去就关机了。<br/>门铃响了，仁王赶忙冲过去开门，打开却愣住了。<br/>“你好，仁王君。”男人笔挺的站在那里，是和丸井完全不一样的人，“以后我就是你的经纪人了，我叫柳生比吕士，全权负责你。”</p>
<p>他终于失去了丸井文太。</p>
<p>7.<br/>化妆间里，丸井文太还在专心的吸着杯子里的珍珠，仁王盯着他看了许久，看得他有些不自在，却没想过要从房间里出去。<br/>“文太。”<br/>“……”<br/>“文太，对不起。”<br/>“……”<br/>仁王笑着低了低头，重新走到丸井面前蹲下：<br/>“文太，能不能……”<br/>“不能复合。”<br/>仁王愣了愣，笑出了声：“我是说，能不能给我一个追你的机会。”<br/>丸井一口奶茶呛到气管，脸憋得通红，天哪自己真的可以再丢脸一点！<br/>仁王动作轻柔的帮他顺背，笑着说：“我就当你答应了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8.<br/>切原赤也最近有些恍惚。<br/>他现在不仅几乎天天能见到崇拜的演员，甚至拥有了该演员的联系方式。<br/>——虽然并不是因为他自己有多么优秀。</p>
<p>《红尚》拍摄完毕后，切原惊喜地发现仁王还没有离开，似乎还在等着自己的意思。眼看着前辈对自己招了招手，切原十分没有出息的小跑了过去。<br/>“帮我个忙？”<br/>“前辈您只管开口！”<br/>“以后你的行程都发我一份，顺便在文太面前多提提我。”<br/>娱乐圈浸淫多年的切原一下子就明白了仁王的意思：<br/>“您……看上丸井前辈了？”<br/>“这话说得，”仁王亲昵的搂了搂切原的肩膀，“他本来就是我的。”<br/>切原赤也惊了。信息量跟想象中的不一样。<br/>“你帮不帮？”<br/>切原有些为难的看了看仁王，十分不好意思的讪笑：“那个……虽然您是我很尊敬的前辈……但是吧……丸井前辈毕竟特别照顾我……”<br/>“我下一部电影的主题曲，导演组说可以让我自己选歌手。”<br/>“就是吧……丸井前辈毕竟跟我亲哥哥一样……”<br/>“最新款的游戏机，明天就送到你工作室。”<br/>“成交。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>目睹了一切的柳生比吕士推了推眼镜，看着已经走远的切原，对仁王颇有些诚恳的建议：“下次请不要绕过经纪人和其他艺人谈合作。”<br/>仁王一本正经的回答：“这是合作吗？这是我的家事。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9.<br/>被仁王雅治“偶遇”五次后，丸井文太终于后知后觉出了一丝不对劲。他有些狐疑的看了看切原躲闪的目光，又看了看似乎真的是来考察后辈的仁王雅治，真诚的发问：<br/>“仁王你知道你自己五音不全吧。”<br/>对方一脸坦然：“知道啊。”<br/>“那你为什么要来看赤也上声乐课。”<br/>“知道自己哪里不足就要在哪里进步嘛。”<br/>“……你是不是得罪什么大导演了最近都没戏拍？”<br/>仁王看傻子一样看了看丸井：“你觉得柳生会允许这种事情发生？”<br/>“那你怎么这么闲？”<br/>“谁说我闲，”仁王直直的看着已经想要原地消失的切原，“我来监督电影主题曲的制作进程，工作的一部分。”<br/>“哦，那你就盯着吧，”丸井随手把包整理好站起身，“正好我就回去休息了。”<br/>“经纪人怎么能不跟着艺人呢？”<br/>丸井一脸见鬼的表情：“好像柳生现在就不在你身边吧。”<br/>仁王尴尬的咳了一声：“那个……正好我有点饿了，我们回你家吃饭吧。”<br/>？？？<br/>谁说让你跟着我回家了？<br/>——但最后还是别扭的让仁王坐上了车。<br/>“真的只是因为你的脸太有辨识度了我不能把你抛弃在大街上啊！你别多想啊！”<br/>“是是是。”男演员笑的像个狐狸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10.<br/>一个月后的某一天。<br/>坂田临时接到切原的电话要他去丸井家拿昨天定好的拍摄的衣服，距离拍摄只有一个小时，坂田拿了切原给他的钥匙就冲去了丸井住的公寓。<br/>路上给丸井打电话一直没人接，想着可能并不在家，坂田直接拿钥匙打开了公寓门——<br/>“！！对不起走错了！！”<br/>坂田匆忙把门又关上，靠在门上喘气。<br/>——为什么影帝会穿着浴袍一脸悠闲的坐在丸井さん的客厅里啊！！！！<br/>做了大概五分钟的心理建设，坂田还是没想好到底是要装透明人闯进去还是干脆让切原鸽了这次拍摄。<br/>哪成想身后的门又开了，影帝笑眯眯的端着咖啡杯看向坂田：“没走错，坂田君是吧，进来吧。”<br/>说着又补充了一句：“轻一点哦，文太还在睡觉，他昨晚很，累。”<br/>坂田开始认真思考自己活着走出这间公寓的概率。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>11.<br/>拿到第一座国际奖杯的那一晚，仁王其实喝了不少酒。他看着工作室的人抱着奖杯又哭又笑，磕了碰了他也不甚在意。柳生似乎对他说了不少肺腑之言，他感激的对着柳生笑。<br/>夜深的时候他站在异国的街道，酒精蒸腾之后的晕眩感一点点把他吞噬。最后终于还是没忍住给丸井打了电话。<br/>“……”<br/>“我拿奖了。”<br/>“……嗯，我看到了。恭喜。”<br/>两三句话。20几秒。但他心里却突然充盈了巨大的满足感。<br/>——原来我拼命走到今天，为的不过是听你一句“恭喜”。</p>
<p>12.<br/>送走了坂田，仁王走回了还拉着厚厚窗帘的黑暗房间。他的眸子在黑暗里亮的发烫，目光灼灼的盯着此刻睡得十分香甜的丸井。<br/>——这是为了他连命都不要的人。<br/>仁王无声的笑了笑，走上前给丸井拢了拢被子，又弯下腰吻住他的嘴角。<br/>——好在你终于还是回来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>